Heartfelt
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: I don't know who you are, and I certainly don't trust you. But... you'll find I'm quite merciful when I want to be. [DeiSaku][for Winter Thunder]


A/N; Ah, please read before you judge. The pairing is nothing but crack, but the crack is oh-so-fun.

Dedication; This is for **Winter Thunder**, my Aly-chan. She's my twinny-twin, and PIC (partner in crack). I just hope she reads this! XD

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto and am making no profit from this work of fanfiction.

**Heartfelt**

She found him stranded and bloody on the border of Grass and Rain, his choppy breaths too shallow to just let him lie. His thick blond bangs swept over his left eye, and when she knelt by his shoulder and pushed the hair aside, she froze at the camera-like machine where an eye should be.

A crackle of thunder erupted overhead, and Sakura jumped when his hand snatched her wrist, and held on tightly. Blood that transferred from his hand trickled down her bare arm, and she shivered.

"Who the hell are you, un?"

She jerked her hand away, reaching into a pouch on her waist and snatching some antiseptic and bandages. "Haruno Sakura. I'm going to heal your wounds." Yes, use stiff formality. Hopefully he won't be suspicious. She placed her hands over the gash on his abdomen.

Sakura was mildly surprised that he didn't try to resist. Taking this opportunity as a stroke of good luck (and major exhaustion on his part), she let her chakra flow from her hands.

He gave a half-hearted sneer. "Don't you know who… what I am, girl?"

She did know. It was dark, but not too dark to let the red clouds on his discarded black cloak go unnoticed.

"I don't know who you are," she said firmly, "and I certainly don't trust you." Sakura tightened the bandages around his waist and gave him a small grin. "But you'll find I'm quite merciful when I want to be."

The thunder boomed overhead once again, and she saw the first drop of rain fall on his cheek. She watched as it slowly rolled down his pale (was in naturally that way, or did it come with the pain?) skin, mixing with the blood of small cuts. A light red trail was left in its wake.

After the initial healing was through she began to administer the ointment to the smaller, less urgent injuries, like those on his hands and arms and… face. Her movements became softer as she applied the medicine to his cheeks and firm chin, and she brushed aside his long blond bangs to check his forehead.

A streak of lightning lit up the sky, and she looked into his deep blue eyes. They were so like Naruto's, and yet, they were so completely _different_. Naruto's eyes had a permanent spark of life to them, whereas this man's blue orbs held a deeper glint. She liked it.

Blushing lightly at her thoughts, Sakura hastened to finish his face and moved on to his hands. She tried to ignore his intense stare.

The light mist had long since turned into a heavy drizzle, and Sakura made a move to check on his other arm, but he stopped her. "It's fine, un."

She paused before shrugging and standing. "We need to find you shelter for the night."

He scoffed. "_You_ can help _me_?"

"Yes I can," Sakura said with a smirk, grabbing his hand and almost yanked him to his feet. He blanched and she took the opportunity to sling his arm around her shoulder and her own around his waist.

"Strong, un," she heard him mutter, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you!"

He looked at her curiously before turning away. Sakura warned him to brace himself and, gathering chakra in her legs, she bounded off. In the recesses of her mind, she couldn't stop the thought, _'we're dodging raindrops'_.

- -

An hour after they'd begun to search, Sakura felt his weight shift more onto her. When his head rolled onto her shoulder, her suspicions were confirmed; he was asleep. 

She gently transferred him to her back, and resumed her run, smiling all the way.

- -

When the rain stopped, she was still running. There were no shelters in range, and she had reached her limit. Taking a final leap to the highest ground she could find, they settled there, him leaned against her against a tree.

It was her turn to fall asleep on his shoulder.

- -

When she awoke the next morning, her eyes popped open to find a small clay bird perched on her chest. The creature leaned forward, making the small piece of rolled-up paper in its mouth evident. Sakura gingerly pulled the tiny scroll out, casting the bird a wary glance. It cocked its head at her and took off through the trees.

Blinking in confusion, the girl unrolled the parchment with her fingers. In the very middle, small kanji gave her,

'_Deidara'_

Sakura swore she heard a muffled boom in the distance.

_- Fin -_

**OMG, please don't kill me if you even read this XD. I did it because it needed to be done. I've become extremely obsessed with Deidara lately, and there's just no other het couple that I've seen (besides DeiIno, which is sooo cracktastic), and I refuse to do yaoi. I had to write something for my Dei-chan!**

**-Bya-chan**


End file.
